Love Actually
by The Grim
Summary: Sequel to "Love Doesn't Come From A Potion." The Second Reign of Terror has begun, & Hermione has a dark secret, one that could affect the entire world. Can Severus discover what she is up to? R&R! UPDATE: Chapter 3 Edited, with good reason
1. Lost in Despair

**A/N: Holy freaking crap! It's a sequel! OH MY GOG I'M SOOO EXCITED! Here is a summary to let you know what's going on at this point.**

**Summary: _Hermione and Severus have been married for one year, and their anniversary is coming up soon. It is the summer a year after they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry is in Auror School and helping with the Order, and Hermione is busy with her university classes. Severus is continuing to teach at Hogwarts, but it is the summer, and they are staying at Grimmauld Place. The Dark Lord is still on the loose (sorry, he was not defeated in their last year, so don't complain) and the killings have become more frequent. Cornelius Fudge was found dead after he had been missing (good riddance) and Dumbledore was forced to become Minister of Magic due to his reborn popularity. McGonagall is the Headmistress at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are going out (finally) and are very happy together, as are Hermione and Severus. But the threat of the Dark Lord is endangering their lives even more, and how will Hermione and Severus be able to cope? _**

**A/N 2: Okay, to let you know, this fic will be under the category of Romance/Angst, but humor will still be apparent in the story, not to disappoint my fans from the original story's antics (Ahh, the memories). Also, the rating will remain generally the same, and I highly recommend you read "Love Doesn't Come From A Potion" first before going any further. Happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Lost in Despair **

Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione's graceful waist and gave a gentle squeeze. Hermione sighed happily and rolled over in bed until she was looking into her husband's face, the creases of his smooth face relaxed into a pleasant smile with highly intelligent ebony eyes staring back at her. She leaned upward to plant a kiss lovingly on his lips before sinking back onto the pillow with her eyes closed. He ran a hand gently up and down her side as she lay next to him. Suddenly she shot up and overwhelmed him with an unexpected kiss and wrapping an arm around his neck to hold him close. Her warmth washed over him like a hot pour of melted wax and her sweet cinnamon taste met his tongue as he explored her mouth experimentally. Hermione gave a deep sigh of pleasure and leaned into him, running her fingers through his soft black locks. They broke away and lay next to each other in a comfortable silence.

"Hermione," Severus breathed to no one in particular. That night's events lulled pleasurably in his mind, he always was put into a very energetic and youthful mood every time they made love. He sighed. It seemed like only yesterday they had gotten drunk in his private quarters at Hogwarts and had made love for the first time, causing Hermione to lose her virginity. At least she wasn't ashamed of it anymore.

"Remember that night, Herm?" That was his nickname for her; he absolutely refused to call her "Mione" like her friends did.

"Hmm," she mumbled softly, and smiled. He guessed that meant yes.

"I don't." Hermione snorted with laughter and rolled over and off the bed, standing up and stretching.

"Sev, get up. Breakfast is probably ready downstairs," and she went to her dresser and began peeling off her red satin nightshirt and flannel pajama bottoms to put on some clothes. He watched her silently as she dressed, and then complied to get dressed as well.

"Hermione," he said after awhile, and Hermione stopped and turned towards him, knowing when he said her full name in that tone, that he had something serious he wanted to talk about.

"Yes?"

"How was your first year at the university? Did you learn anything?" She looked at him, her eyebrows raised; these questions were a cover-up of something else that was bothering him. And she knew what it was.

"Severus," taking on his formality, "There is no one, I promise. I am not unfaithful. You know that."

"Yes, but you must have been approached by someone," he said, clearly worried.

"I won't lie to you. There were two young men who tried to ask me out and were flirting with me, but all I had to do was hold up my left hand," as she did now, where her symbol of marriage gleamed in the form of a diamond set with two rubies on a white gold ring. "Really."

"Okay, I believe you," he said, his worried frown erased as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go and eat, I'm starving."

Mrs. Weasley greeted them; as always, when they came down to eat another one of her stunning breakfasts. Molly had been extremely surprised at their marriage, for she secretly thought that Hermione would settle with Ron or Harry, but she was mistaken, and she did her best to hide it. Plus, Ron had died almost two years ago, saving Hermione, but she quickly put that aside before tears could claim her. The rest of the occupants at the table greeted Hermione warmly and Severus with mutual respect.

"Good morning you two," she said cordially, but they could tell she was faking badly.

"Another Death Eater attack, Molly?" Severus said tiredly, helping himself to some eggs. Molly visibly sagged at this statement.

"Yes," she said sadly.

"Where?" Hermione asked, biting into some toast. Molly became extremely uncomfortable; the rest of the table went quiet.

"Hermione, they killed ten muggles and five magical folk in a city outside of London, where your parents live," Alastor Moody cut in, his voice showing traces of sympathy in his soft tone. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, her fork stopped midway to her mouth.

"Hermione, your parents were among the ten that were killed. We're so sorry," Mr. Weasley said forlornly, grasping his wife's hand. They all watched Hermione, who was still frozen. And then, as if from a trance, she dropped her fork, stood, and walked away.

Severus and Harry immediately stood up first, looked at each other, and then Harry nodded and sat back down again, leaving Snape to go to comfort her first. Severus climbed the stairs, wishing he knew who had killed her parents, for he would go and tear them limb from limb for hurting his wife, his love, Hermione. He found her sitting on the window seat in their room, her face dry, staring out the window. Not wanting to disturb her and being horribly bad at comforting others, he simply sat across from her and waited for her to speak.

_It can't be true,_ Hermione thought desperately. It wasn't true, and she would not believe it. The idea of her of her parents lying on the ground, their faces clouded with death, with the lightning bolt scars like the one she saw on Harry every day, was a completely alien vision, like some unborn nightmare. No, it wasn't them, they were mistaken, they'd found someone else's parents, some husband and wife that meant nothing to her, strangers. An overwhelming feeling of despair was now gnawing away at her heart like a rat, which only reminded of Wormtail, which reminded her of Voldemort, the cause of Ron's death. She still had not gotten over losing one of her best friends; no matter how happy she appeared two years later. Now she was an orphan, _just like Harry._

"Herm? Can we talk about this?" Severus asked, breaking her train of thought. His tone was soothing, but no trace of pity. _Good._ That was the last thing she needed from anybody, including the love of her life. His voice was so comforting, and she found herself in his arms, holding on tightly for dear life, nearly crushing him. Severus took this in good heart, pulling her into his lap, where she curled into a ball, and the tears came now in racking sobs. He stroked her back gently, rocking her quietly, whispering comforting words in her ear until her sobs quieted and her shaking stopped. It was as if she were still his student, she looked so small and helpless.

"Severus, they never approved of us, of you marrying me," she said quietly.

"Do you think that would have stopped me?" She shook her head, and the corners of her lips drew up slightly. "I know it's hard, they were your parents, they raised you from a babe to a girl and finally to the woman I fell in love with. I owe them a lot, for they brought you into this world, even if they are…were, muggles."

"I know, but Severus, they've taken so much from us. He took Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory, Ron, and now my parents. Who will it be next time? Molly? Fred and George? Ginny? Harry? You?" Her tears now subsided to a quiet trickle down her face, which Severus brushed away with his thumbs. "I can't think that everyone is going to be dead when this is over, and Harry is the only one who can stop this, this, goddamn _thing_ from ruining our lives forever…"

"Say no more, sweet, there is nothing we can do but fight back," Severus whispered, hugging her close again.

"I can't fight back Severus, it's not in me. The only thing I can do is mend the damage he has caused," Hermione said wearily, but with such fervor that surprised Severus.

"Sleep, Hermione." In her shock she had exhausted herself, so she obliged willingly and fell asleep in his lap.

Severus quietly held her sleeping form, his own thoughts occupying him. He had been asking her about her first year at the university because he had tried to contact the school to talk to Hermione one day, and a woman who was in charge of the student registry said there was no Hermione Snape attending any lectures or courses. This puzzled him greatly. Wasn't she studying more advanced areas of potion-making there? Whenever he asked her what she was learning, she always said the same exact thing, or changed the subject smoothly, fooling everyone but him, at least he thought so. She was hiding something, but he had no idea what.

Feeling exhausted himself, he placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in after changing her back into her pajamas, slipped into his own, and crawled in next to her to have a nap, which he hoped would calm his worries about Hermione.

It didn't.

**A/N: Okay, this is what you get for a very long time, two weeks, in fact, because I'm going to an Acting Camp and am staying with a relative, so I will not be able to update until probably another one to two weeks. It really depends on when I can get my ass in front of a computer for long enough to whip out another chapter. smirks Review, and be satisfied for now!**


	2. The Weeds of Suspicion

**A/N: Thank you for the 15 and some reviews! Compared to what the prequel got for the first chapter, it is a good start!**

**_Wood-n-snape-When was the angst ever there? … I'm glad I made you cry already, its good to know there are some souls out there who show emotion all the time (you getting this, Sev? Hmm?)_**

**_Ninde Annare-Elementary, my dear Watson… smirks Heehee, someone you is just as excited as I am… Kudos!_**

**_Marissa-If you think that this is crazy, you 1) did not read the prequel and 2) should not be reading HGSS if you think this! (Funny, eh? Bah!) _**

**_Lady Heather-Wow, that is so cool that you spent the five hours needed to read the previous story! And congrats on your new fic! I would help you, but you do not have "a" email for me to see, so I cannot give you help in my author notes, as much as it would be amusing…_**

**_Romancer 4-ever-Henceforward your babbling is forgiven, and I'm sorry you have to hate me, but what can a person with a life do? _**

**_Momsangel-No, you're not the first to review, I'm sorry, but I love you anyway! Grumble all you want, little child pats on the head _**

**_Wiily-Great review thus far…_**

**_Flamethrowerqueen-Oh, I am so glad the concept of the angstness was discovered! Yay! I am also glad that you think that this will be good. _**

**_Irina Derevko-Drawing up blanks, eh? Isn't that the POINT?! You really need to register, girl…Thank you for being an ever-present reviewer! _**

**_Jub-Jub19-And I will go stark raving mad if anyone thinks that! (Rest assured, she is not.) _**

**_Elena-Enthusiasm imposes great rewards…Thank you for reviewing! _**

**_Wacko The Sane-My dear, dear, friend, I will try to uphold your expectations… looks left to right in panic JK! _**

**_Charmed piper-Poor you for writing so few words! It's okay, really…_**

**_Angie Chick-Um, the treats go to me…not to you, but I suppose I can share… not anyway, this is angst, just so you know. smiles _**

**_Aindel S. Druida-And why would it be better than the original? Come on; that was a one of a kind effort, even I'm amazed I accomplished such a fic! _**

**I will not do this every time, just so you know. Oh yeah, and I suppose a disclaimer is needed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own such ingenious properties of the female mind of J.K. Rowling; otherwise I would have stolen them beforehand… sigh **

**Chapter 2: The Weeds of Suspicion **

**----**

The next days following made Hermione even more ill than the fact that her parents' remains were being desecrated into the ground by Death Eaters. The whole pity act that everyone put on was disgusting, not comforting, as they were trying to be. The constant questions of 'Are you all right?' 'Do you need anything?' 'Will there be a funeral?' 'Do you need funding for it?' 'It will be okay. You know that, right?' Day in and day out, all the uncomforting words and the pity looks and the shaking of heads and sighing, she wanted to scream! Everyone did this, this unrelenting pity parade following her all day, everyone.

Everyone except Severus and Harry. They understood. They _knew_ more than anyone else, even the Weasleys, who had lost their Ron. Their supporting arms and understanding were much more welcoming. Frequently they sought her out to simply sit or stand next to her, simply being there, not saying anything. That is how she liked it, and it's what she wanted. They had gone through what she had, either similarly or within the range of it.

_I surprise even myself, this feeling of calm on the outside. No one seems to really notice. This is good. If I keep this up, they will leave me alone…_ She had to admit she was glad that there was another distraction of her parent's death to steer them away from their usual questions about how the university and the lectures were going. Their questions were getting harder and harder to overlook and glaze over.

Later that night she was sprawled on the window seat, buried behind a book, as was customary. And then Severus came into their bedroom, his presence drifting towards her until he was standing in front of her. She pushed her nose closer to the book until the words blurred in her vision to convince him she did not want to talk. He gave in, and there was some graceful movement, and he stood in front of her once more. She looked up. He had changed into his sleepwear. _God, he is sexy,_ she found herself thinking wildly, as she gazed almost hungrily at his lean and muscular frame that was disappointedly covered by silk black pants and a faded black cutoff shirt. He allowed the faintest twitch of his lips upward before sitting next to her, taking the book gently out of her hands and gazing at the cover.

"Shakespeare, is it?" he mused, flipping through the pages.

"Yes," she answered, snuggling up next to him as she watched his gaze rest upon one of her favorites, Romeo and Juliet. "They're kind of the complete opposites of us, aren't they?" Severus said nothing, drawing up his comprehensions of the sad tale.

"It seems so," he said after a moment, but did not supply anything else. "How is your work at the university?" _Damn, I thought no one would ask. Maybe Harry is right, that he is a mind reader. _

"Oh, it's doing okay. We've been learning all about the magical properties of certain goods, tradable or non-tradable. It's quite fascinating," she said quickly with as much enthusiasm she could muster while averting her eyes. Severus smiled. _Trying real hard, aren't you? _

"Hermione," he said, with just a trace of firmness. She stiffened, for she knew that he was serious when he said her name like that.

"What?"

"What is going on?"

"I don't understand." _Of course you know what I mean, woman, stop trying to pretend you don't, _he thought forcefully.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Do I even _need_ to waste my breath, what little I have left, explaining it to you?" Hermione smiled. He was like his old self, the sarcasm about his age shining through, but it did not necessarily mean she was off the hook.

"I really don't, Severus." She suppressed the hint of a smile, this was all too like their years at Hogwarts. He was just playing. Wasn't he?

"All right then. Why don't I tell you? You have not been taking any classes of any sort at the university. There are no records of you even registered there at any time in the past year. What is it, Hermione?" Hermione fought her internal annoyance that he was so damn observant, and a spy. How was she going to play this out without telling him?

"I know I haven't been taking classes there. I've only been keeping up that story because that's what my parents and Arthur and Molly wanted me to do, so it makes sense that I have to keep the story up with everyone, right?" _Well, that was part of the truth; he'll just have to accept that. _Severus caught her eyes and held them instantly, she became lost in them; the ebony depths creating a window to the soul that no one thought he had until their relationship began those three some years ago. He said nothing for a few moments, most likely trying to wait her out until she broke down and confessed. But she was Hermione Granger, now Hermione Snape, and she was the queen of stubbornness.

"That was not my question." Suddenly Harry burst into the room and announced loudly that supper was ready, and Hermione took the excuse with utmost relief and dashed out the door.

Severus sat on the window seat contemplating what had just passed between them. She had admitted she was not attending the university, which he knew already. But she was definitely hiding something; he knew for a fact that when she was still in school, her parents had wanted her to go to a muggle university. But once he proposed, everything changed. He smiled sadly. Her parents sat through that wedding with their eyes darting around, afraid they would get cursed or something. They never did approve, and now they were dead. He had never had the chance to make amends. He was too late. Hermione had desperately wanted them to get along, but they had regarded him like he was invisible half the time and a serial killer the other half. He, in turn, had ignored them dutifully after this discovery. He felt responsible for their death, because if he had gone to the last Death Eater meeting, (the one in which the Dark Lord was not present) he would have known of their plans, and could have saved or at least warned her parents. But fate had played a nasty trick on him, and he was sick of it. Tired of the pain, tired of the killing, tired of everything.

And now his wife was keeping secrets from him. He resolved to follow her the next day, to see where she went, and maybe find out what the hell she was doing.

%%%

Severus watched Hermione at breakfast very carefully. She had not spoken to him at all since their conversation, only making his suspicions more valid. After she excused herself, he waited until she left the kitchen and went out the door of the Grimmauld Place. Shortly thereafter, he closed the door silently behind him and muttered an invisibility charm and stole after her.

Hermione walked quickly down the street, wanting to keep as much distance as possible from the Order headquarters and its occupants prying questions. She wished she and Severus could go back to his, _their,_ mansion, where she could have privacy. But the threats of Voldemort were even worse and the danger to the entire community, muggle and wizard alike, was in the red zone. She supposed that Dumbledore had one to two people tag along with her, but she always managed to shake them off in time. But surprisingly, today no one was accompanying her. The idea that she would not have any delays for just one day made her walk all the more faster to her destination, where she would be able to Apparate.

Severus found himself running as stealthily and as quietly as he could after her, for she was walking so briskly he would lose her almost immediately if he did not run. Gasping, he finally saw her stop at a street corner. Realizing suddenly that she would apparate and disappear, he ran faster, still covered with his invisibility charm. He arrived at her side, practically holding his breath completely to keep him from being heard, and just a moment before he heard a faint pop, he latched on to the lower folds of her burgundy robes.

He instantly jumped away the minute he heard another pop, and backed himself away while his eyes checked his surroundings. It was London, in an alleyway that was a popular site for wizards to apparate without being noticed by Muggles who might be passing by. Suddenly Hermione brushed past him, just barely missing his still invisible form. She dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled ripped off piece of parchment and read its contents. Before he could react, she deftly threw it into the air, said a spell, and it burst into flames and then cindered into gray ashes that fell to the ground to mix with the dirt and grime.

And then suddenly she was gone. He looked around wildly, an enigmatic frown forming upon his brow as his eyes and ears searched the alley. Nothing. He had lost her, and he mentally slapped himself for such clumsiness. He had no choice but to go back to Grimmauld Place, but he'd do it after he went to the Leaky Cauldron for a major shot of something alcoholic. Just as he was about to round the corner, his eyes caught a flash of burgundy. He whirled and cautiously peered around the corner. Within seconds he was invisible again and had used a spell to listen in on Hermione, who was visible again, and not alone anymore.

"Really, this is a completely stupid way of going about this," Hermione vented, her hands on her hips as her chocolate brown eyes beheld the visitor. Severus couldn't see the man's face, but he wouldn't have been able to anyway, for he was wearing a mask of some sort. _Is it a Death-Eater? No. That's impossible. _As he listened, he found his wild assumption to be false.

"What do you expect? It has to go with the more traditional methods that no one expects," he retorted, his voice deep and hollow, but his iron curtain of secrecy was very apparent. Severus clenched his fists angrily, they were talking in some code, but he wasn't sure if it even was a code, so he kept listening. He had to know what Hermione was doing in an alley meeting with a strange man.

"You know, it amazes me about how much you seem to like potions, everyone thought you'd go for charms or transfiguration," he continued.

"Wouldn't that make everyone happy? I really need help. Can you please help me?" The conversation had taken a weird turn and he bristled with a shameful jealousy as she took the man's hand. **(A/N: She is NOT cheating, okay? Moving on now…)** He jerked his hand away and shoved something into the palm of her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"This should help you for now, but I'm telling you, it will not be permanent," he said warningly. Hermione nodded, and then turned away from the mysterious man and walked down to the other side of the alley and out of sight. The man stood there for a moment before shuffling off in the other direction and disappeared. Severus stood there for a long moment, wondering what in Merlin's name he had just seen.

Not wanting to hang around any longer, he quickly apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. There, he was greeted by Tom, the bartender, and immediately ordered his usual draft of firewhiskey. Usually he just downed it in one go, but he was too distracted today and only sipped haphazardly from his drink.

"Ah, my dear friend Severus, how are things with you?" Severus choked on his firewhiskey and sent an extremely dark look towards his least favorite person in the world, one before Dumbledore: Lucius Malfoy. And today his little twerp of a son Draco accompanied him. _Damn that fucking bastard. Leave me alone. _

"Absolutely peachy, but my good mood has left me, now that lesser intelligent beings have invaded my space," he spat. Lucius bristled, but then quickly smoothed his complexion and brushed his hair back behind his ear. _God is he a prat._ Draco only smirked, the same way he had always done in school. He hated every minute of having to favor that little bastard, just to keep up appearances.

"Always a shining example to the community, aren't you?" He laughed, and Severus only downed his firewhiskey loudly in response. "Really, I would expect you to have better manners than that," he drawled, his voice dripping with smugness.

"What do you want, Lucius?" _Get right to the point, and then he wouldn't have to be in their presence any longer than necessary._ Draco made himself comfortable on Severus's right side and then Lucius placed himself like a swan on the bar stool to his left.

"I'm just so disappointed in you that you could miss such an important meeting," shaking his head, his voice in a hushed whisper, "It was Draco's first participation in our group activities," His choice of words made Severus's stomach do a gut-wrenching twist, "And he did very well, I might add. We allowed him the honor of disposing of the Mudblood's parents." The last sentence was breathed like a soft wind in his ear, so no one but he would hear. Severus began to shake with fury, but his face betrayed nothing.

"You know, there are a lot of Mudbloods around here, so I wouldn't be surprised you found the parents of one," he retorted.

"I'm talking about your _wife_," he spat the last word out like it was an offending parasite. "I did not think you would sink so low, and we thought your little puppet could use a little pain," he finished, his nails digging into Severus's shoulder.

"You stay away from her," he growled, his eyes boring into Lucius's gray ones, and he saw a brief flicker of fear flash through them, but it was replaced by a secretive mischievousness.

"Let's just say that Master thinks that the little Mudblood needs to be, exposed," he whispered silkily, and without another word, he walked off, with Draco right behind him, who gave Severus another knowing smirk.

Severus rubbed his shoulder where Lucius's nails had dug in and turned around to get another round. He would need it.

----

**A/N: Hope you like it! It's long, but I'm glad I got to update over the weekend in between the camp… Please review and make the author happy! One thing to say: This fic might or might not become R-rated; it depends on the content in the next chapter… Just to warn you, so you don't freak out or anything.**

****


	3. Shattered are the Roses in the Dark

**A/N: 2/10/05**-_Yes, I updated this chapter, for I feel, looking back on it, was much too graphic, and only deterred people from reading this sequel altogether, just because of this one chapter. Now, regardless of it being "dummed" down, it still might be too much for some people. I shall let you know that this fic is going to be changed to PG-13 again, but this chapter has the most adult content so far. _

**Chapter 3: Shattered are the Roses in the Dark **

**-**

Hermione did not get back to the Grimmauld Place until very late that night; she hoped to god that no one would notice her coming in or if they did, assume she was doing research for school. She moved stealthily through the house, very relieved that Mrs. Black's portrait was removed in her last year at Hogwarts. She managed to make her way up the stairs without making too much unordinary noise and slipped into her and Severus's room ad shut the door quietly behind her. She made her way quickly to her dresser and began to slowly inch off her clothes bit by bit, so as to not wake Severus, who would for sure have questions about her whereabouts. Finally she was in her night gown, a knee length silk blue one with lace trim and silver embroidery; a birthday present from Severus, which caused her to smirk slightly.

"Good morning, Hermione." Hermione froze. _Dammit, why does he have to have such good hearing?_ She turned and met his eyes in the semi-darkness with which the moon had supplied its tasteful rays that danced over the bed and the man that was now sitting up in it. She was not in the mood to talk to him, especially when he was in a dark humorous mood.

"It's late, Severus, two o' clock," she replied darkly. She saw his white-teethed smirk through the darkness.

"In the morning," he added, his eyes now studying her incredulously. Hermione made a very undignified snort and crawled into bed.

"All the more reason to go to sleep," she mumbled and turned over. Suddenly, she realized that he had been watching her the entire time, but she wanted him to confirm that she wasn't just being paranoid that eyes were on her the entire time.

"You were watching me undress, weren't you? Why didn't you say anything then?" No answer, except for a fake snore in reply. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what on earth went on in Severus's mind all the time. But as Severus's arm snaked around her waist to hold her close, she thought she'd rather not know.

Hermione tiredly rose the next morning, groaning. She noisily shoved the covers away and untangled her waist from Severus's arm and went to the bathroom. Upon returning, she found Severus to be already up, greeting her with a sleepy smile.

"Herm, why are you up so early? It's Saturday," he said curiously. She held back a noise of frustration. It was a trap, if she knew her former professor and now husband.

"Sev, I have homework, even if it isn't assigned by you anymore," she said exasperatedly. This brought a chuckle from him.

"Touché," he replied humouredly.

"Now, if you'll be so kind as to let me get ready," she grumbled fitfully and began to change into a tank top, jeans, and a pair of blue robes.

"I don't know," he continued, as she buttoned up her robes, "I'd thought you'd want to sleep in, you know, being it our first anniversary and all," he finished. Hermione froze in sudden realization; it _was_ their first anniversary, and _she _was the one who forgot! _Oh shit, I have nothing to give him; I better do that today,_ she thought feverishly. What a wife she was, to forget such an important day.

"No need to apologize," he said gently, reading her thoughts, again. "Hermione," she turned as she opened the door, "Please be careful," he said, crossing to her, and Hermione's eyebrows rose in confusion. Severus gently closed the door, guiding her until her back was against the door, and proceeded to kiss her. Surprised at the sudden generosity, it took her a moment to relax, open her mouth, and clasp his shoulders. She became overwhelmed with his musky cinnamon and herbal smell, drinking in his scent, which, even since her sixth year, still intoxicated her. He broke the kiss first, and she very reluctantly pulled away.

"Be careful today, sweet," he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. _What possessed me to call her that? _He thought. Hermione was surprised; _he's never called me that before. _

"Why today, love?" she said, and then blushed at the last word. The closest intimate thing she'd called him was Sev, and 'love' had come unbidden from her lips, and she saw his mouth twitch in surprise.

"Because," he continued, his voice calm, "I don't want you to get hurt. Just be careful, sweet."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Even though she promised, his skeptical gaze said he was not convinced, and never had been.

As Hermione left that day, she wondered what she was going to get Severus for an anniversary present. As her hand clasped the mirror in her pocket, the memory of the "Christmas Gift Exchange" blazed clear in her mind. Severus had insisted she take it with her today, and he would keep his close by as well. She did not know why he was being suddenly so cautious today; he was definitely worried about something. But then again, he was always worried about her.

Ever since they had married, he was constantly worrying about a Death Eater or the Dark Lord himself harming or killing her, as revenge against him, and it didn't help matters, he had said protectively and without any contempt, that she was a Muggle-born. But she had always shaken off his worries, telling him over and over again that she would be careful. This morning was no different. Nothing had happened to her thus far, so if they were going to try anything, in her opinion, they would have done it ages ago. But Severus had never lost his paranoia, since he was now openly on Dumbledore's side and was discovered as a double agent, she could see why he hadn't. Then she remembered; her parents had been killed only a month before. She was coping quite well with their deaths, considering the circumstances. _That must be why he's worried._

In a few moments she had apparated to Diagon Alley, and was making her way through the crowds of people. She pushed the sad thoughts about her parents and her husband's paranoia aside to the new task at hand, his anniversary present. As she scanned the shops, the hair on the back of her neck rose. Was she being followed? She continued to have this unsettling feeling until it was growing dark, and the alley was getting deserted as people went home. She walked out of Flourish and Blotts and began to make her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't feel very comfortable anymore, and decided it was time to leave.

"Leaving so soon, Lady Snape?" Lucius drawled with mock formality, stepping in her pathway. She looked around, there were a few people in the alley, but they were quite a distance away, no help to her.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said coolly, trying to keep a calm and confident outward appearance, and shirk him off at the same time.

"Oh, I just thought you wouldn't be one to leave so early," he purred, running a finger down her cheek, and she flinched.

"Well, it is getting dark, Mr. Malfoy," she said, her voice struggling to stay even.

"But that is when the party starts, am I right, Draco?" Lucius said playfully, acknowledging his son as he crept up behind her.

"Yes, Father, quite right," his drawling soft voice whispered into her hair, she could feel his frosty presence very close to her, and she began to get nervous. She was cornered, and she was not exactly physically strong enough to take both of them, but she'd sure as hell try. "Come, dear Hermione, we wouldn't want you to miss the party. It's at our Manor, of course, you'll enjoy it immensely," he drawled, his hands now kneading her shoulders; she tried to shake him off, but he only tightened his grip.

"Why don't you join us, Hermione?" Lucius droned softly, his hands gripping her waist and then caressing up and down her sides. Hermione was now thoroughly frightened and she could not mask the terror that blazed in her eyes.

"Stop that," she said, her last feeble attempt, her confidence shattered, but she struggled nonetheless. But this only seemed to encourage them to hold tighter from both sides.

"Feisty, isn't she Draco? You'll have fun with her," Lucius smirked, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Indeed, Father, but don't worry, I'll let you share," Draco replied, smiling triumphantly. Hermione paled, she was praying with all her heart and soul that she heard them wrong, or that this was a dream, a very horrible nightmare. And suddenly they apparated, taking her with.

She found herself in the basement of the Malfoy Manor, and immediately searched with her eyes for possible escape. Her eyes scanned over a grand canopy bed, which was strangely bare, with nothing but a mattress and a thin cotton sheet. Now, with the Malfoys, you'd expect a grand bed with silk sheets and blankets the deepest of green and the most radiant of silver or black. After all, they _were_ Slytherins, and filthy rich. There were candles lit in several wall mounted glass balls, but they only made the room feel dank and disgusting, like it harbored thousands of unknown horrors unbeknownst to the world. Hermione looked for any doors or windows that were possibly ajar, or anyplace that would lead her away from this circle of hell. There was no escape, and it was too dimly lit to tell what…and who, was also in the room. Still, she fought, but they were by far stronger than her.

"Father, I give you the honors," Draco said formally, letting go of Hermione and bowing.

"Why thank you, my son," Lucius replied, his eyes now burning with lust, "Don't mind if I do." And before she could do anything, he grabbed her, slammed her against the wall, and crushed his lips to hers. She fought the stars dancing in her brain and struggled violently, but his body was pressed against hers, pinning her against the wall, and he threw her robes to the ground. She cried out, and Lucius and Draco only laughed; she recoiled in disgust at the sour taste of his mouth. Draco pulled out his wand, said something, and her jeans and underwear were suddenly gone. Hermione picked this moment to kick Lucius in the crotch and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He cried out and staggered from her, blood trickling from his lip as he leaned against the bed fighting the pain in his crotch. Hermione sunk to the floor, her energy almost spent, and she tried vainly to cover herself.

Lucius recovered after only a moment, and her actions only seemed to fuel his advances, and he grabbed her and flung her on the bed, after which he removed his robes and undid his pants and slid them off. Hermione screamed again as Lucius jumped on top of her, knocking the wind out of her. As she struggled to get her breath back, she found her hands had been magically tied with rope to the bedposts. She screamed, shrieking at the top of her lungs, no doubt deafening anyone within the room. Then the horrible leech grew still. Hermione's vision was clouded, her mouth dry and scratchy from screaming, and all she could hear was Lucius's gasps, and all she could feel was the searing pain that would not stop. Quite suddenly rolled off the bed, and put his clothes back on.

"Your turn Draco," Lucius said, out of breath, but his voice triumphant. Before she knew it Draco was on the bed, undressed, and running his fingers over her body, which was now in a cold dripping sweat. Hermione moaned. And Draco only sniggered.

"You like this, don't you, you little chit?" he hissed, and Hermione twisted to get away, but to no avail. She opened her eyes, and Draco saw the hatred that burned in her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Draco, you bastard," she croaked, and Draco smacked her hard against the side of her head.

"Well, the little whore certainly has bad language," he snarled, then smacked her again. "But you'll change your tune. _Imperio!_" Hermione's world became hazy; her whole body racked with pain that transitioned to a steady throb.

_We have some visitors, dear Hermione, and they'd like to meet you too. And by the way, I won't kill you, because you're still useful, for now. Too bad your parents weren't of any use to us; I enjoyed killing them, you know, as much as I will enjoy the pleasure of you. _

Hermione tried to struggle, but his voice inside her head ordered her to relax, and all of her senses became deadened. The effects of the Imperio Curse kept her from screaming, and made her feel like she was floating, even though deep down all she wanted to do was die.

For a long time she lay there, helplessly following Draco's orders, and she heard more voices. She heard Lucius talking to the other Death Eaters, and to the voice she only recognized as the Dark Lord, and the voice of the infamous Avery, and she felt the weight of Draco's body leave, but he was replaced by what seemed endless other punishing bodies. She shrieked and screamed until her voice was gone and tears coursed down her face. Draco had lifted the Imperio long ago, and the needle-sharp pain in her body, the dull and sticky throb from her head, and the raw and blistering burn around her wrists from the ropes, and the scratches and bruises on her body all came back until she could handle it no longer and passed out on the bed, the world vanishing from her eyes and the will to live gone along with her sanity and pride, vanquished by the abusing Death Eaters.

-

Severus had called to Hermione through the mirror when it began to grow dark, hoping she was already on her way home. But what met his eyes sent his heart dropping into his stomach and his mind racing as he saw Hermione cornered by Lucius and Draco, clearly trying to escape, and right before his eyes she disappeared along with Lucius and Draco, and he dropped the mirror, which hit the ground with a smash of shattered pieces as he practically sprinted out of Grimmauld Place, yelling through the house and stepping out the door to apparate to the Malfoy Manor.

He ran through the deserted halls, down the stairs to the basement, the most popular place for the past and current Death Eater gatherings, he knew all too well. Then when he got to the stairs leading to the basement, he paused to catch his breath and listen. He could hear the voices of Lucius (the bastard), Avery, and many others. It seemed like the whole congregation of Death Eaters was piled in there, along with their master, Voldemort himself, which was odd, because he thought himself above such things as Death Eater "parties". He would have to plan carefully, or both he and Hermione would be killed…if she wasn't dead already. He wondered why they hadn't noticed he was just outside the door, but he heard screams, which subsided to racking sobs, then silence. _Dammit, they must be having one of their filthy "pleasure parties" again…shit, was that Hermione?_ _Oh shit! _He suddenly realized the full-blown meaning of Lucius's threat, "she will be exposed". Thinking quickly, he apparated to the outside of the house and stumbled in the bushes surveying through the darkness. He turned and to his satisfaction found a small window at level with the ground, which he suspected was in the basement. He crawled and lay on his stomach and carefully looked through, and a moment later straightened; he'd seen enough, and he boiling over with wrath fit to explode.

"What should we do with her?" said Parkinson, looking to the Dark Lord, but not at him.

"Kill her, she's no use of anyone anymore," barked Avery, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Display the Mudblood in a way you seem fit as a warning to Severus," rasped Voldemort, his eyes hard with satisfaction, and then suddenly disappeared. And just as the Death Eaters fumbled for their wands, they saw Severus flicker into view.

"_Avada Kevadra!_" Several Death Eaters with faster reflexes shouted and their green flashes of light streamed to the spot Severus and Hermione had been only a second before, reducing the now empty and bare bed to cinders.

Severus had apparated to the first place that had popped into his mind: the Snape Mansion. He hoped Hermione would live so he could share it with her. Wrapping her in his cloak, he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. Then he set her down on the bed and went on a search through his house for his healing and first aid supplies until he had compiled an armful of stuff to carry back to Hermione. There he set to work, cleaning the gashes on her head, reducing the bruises that covered her entire body, and healing the minor cuts and scrapes. Once this was taken care of, he used every cleansing charm he could think of to cleanse her violated body. Once he ran out of spells and his limited remedies, he shook with fear, the first he had felt in a long time. He wondered if his pathetic healing abilities would be enough. Shaking, he leaned against the wall, catching his breath to keep himself from hurling. Sliding to the floor, he pulled his knees to his chest, put his head in his hands, and was so overcome with emotion, he cried.

-

**A/N: 2/10/05**-_Much better, compared to what it was before. So there you go. If you've stumbled upon this chapter after this editing, good for you. All the more reason to review, and less reason to flame me. _


	4. At the End of the Line

**A/N: **_**I appreciate everyone's reviews, but also understand that the sequel obviously (not kidding myself) is not as good as the original. I think its because already-married fics have a hard time keeping the spark alive, but I'm trying!** _

**_I really don't know where to go with this. I am somewhat restless, and have a brainstorm of another HGSS fic swirling in my brain, and I want to pursue it, but I don't want to leave this fic in the dust. _**

**_If, and when, you review, if you could let me know if you'd like this to progress to be the same length as the prequel, or shorter. Tad be great! ;)_**

**_One more thing: if you think I'm going to be cliché, (shudders violently) and have Hermione get pregnant, then you're wrong. At least for now, that is. It won't be connected with her run-in with the Death Eaters. Anyway, R&R!_**

**Chapter 4: At the End of the Line--**

Hermione woke up a week later at St. Mungo's Hospital. Her eyes fluttered open to be met by a painfully bright white ceiling and an annoying nurse that was hovering over her. She tried to sit up, but was confronted with a painful spasm in her ribs; apparently one was broken. Her head felt like one big bump. The nurse hurriedly shoved a disgusting concoction down her throat before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, no doubt brought on by the potion.

"Can I see her now?" The nurse looked impudently down her nose at Severus Snape, although it was difficult because he towered over her.

"She is sleeping now, she just came out of her unconsciousness long enough for me to get a potion down her throat, and she'll sleep peacefully without nightmares, and will recover faster if not disturbed in any way." She nodded crisply to indicate she was done talking and headed down the hallway. Severus walked quickly, overtook her, and swept in front of the shorter portly nurse, blocking her path.

"I haven't seen my _wife_ ever since she came here a week ago," he growled dangerously, "and would appreciate it if I was allowed to see her. _Now_ would be the best time." The nurse visibly quailed under his tall and foreboding figure, but regained her snippiness quickly.

"Very well, Mr. Snape, although I see no point in seeing her until she's awake." And the woman turned and let him in, and sulkily left them be.

Severus descended on her hospital bed and pulled up a chair. In sleep, he realized, was when Hermione looked very young and innocent, her scant 19 years of life shining through. It made his stomach twist to think of what had happened to her, but he had a very good idea of what that was. He had been apart of it, many years ago.

His thoughts drifted back to the memories and painful images of the Death Eater gatherings when he was still green and inexperienced in Lord Voldemort's cohorts. Many such parties were hosted, and a few women were brought in, Wizard and Muggle alike, and were sexually abused to certain degrees, then disposed of. They also used this on female Aurors as well to get information, and Severus remembered very clearly watching these events, but he did not participate in them until Lucius Malfoy forced him to. He twitched, recalling the woman; he hadn't raped her, just played with her, and he hoped he could get her out alive, but the ass Avery had decided he needed to get involved, and that was the end of many women he'd tried to save. Someone else would finish them off if he didn't himself. A twinge of guilt brought a sour taste to his tongue; he hated and regretted every minute of those days.

And he had thought Lucius was over those days, but he apparently wasn't. The bastard. Draco too, and just about every other fucking male in the group. Voldemort had been there, which was surprising; there must have been something else going on. He subconsciously gripped his left arm, where his Dark Mark remained forever burned into his skin. He did not know how long he sat there watching Hermione, at least two hours. Trepidation filled his senses and he suddenly became aware of Hermione's hasty breathing. Her eyes fluttered slightly and a soft moan of pain escaped her lips.

"Hermione?" His eyes traveled across her face, searching. With her eyes still closed, her hand crept across the blanket and settled on his hand, clasping it gently. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. They looked at each other for several moments. He relished the mutual silence.

"Sev…" she said weakly. She cringed as she tried to sit up, and Severus immediately helped prop her up with pillows.

"How are you feeling?" _Stupid question._

"Now why would you ask that?" she said bitterly, startling him.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked quietly, noticing that her hand was now in a bone-crushing hold of surprising strength over his.

"I remember _every fucking_ detail," she snapped, and then put her bandaged hands over her face. Her tartness was shocking.

"Hermione, I would do anything to redo what has been done to you," he whispered, tilting her chin towards him, she flinched and he immediately withdrew and sat back.

"Sorry, I will probably will be really jumpy for a while. No shit," she said, apology mixed with apprehension etched in her features.

"I'll respect that," Severus replied, but was slightly put off, and he wished their first wedding anniversary hadn't been, like, _this._

"Thank you, Sev. You're always a gentleman to me," she answered, her lips twitched slightly._ A smile of gratitude?_ He wasn't sure.

"But, Severus, did they find out if, I, um…" Hermione trailed off miserably, embarrassment and shame showing its bright red sheen on her cheeks. At first Severus did not realize what she was talking about, and then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. _Oh._

"Even though I didn't get to see you until now, I've been bombarding your nurses about your condition, and they said no." Hermione stared.

"But, how? I mean, I was, raped, by so, _many,_ how could it have not happened?"

"Apparently I performed every cleansing charm I knew just in time," he said, coughing. This conversation was a bit touchy for Severus Snape, especially since it would have been so disastrous if any such thing had happened.

"Severus, I'm so glad. I mean, what would we have done if…" she couldn't finish her sentence, and Severus didn't want her to.

"It didn't. The only thing you need to worry about is recovering and getting home," he said, gently kissing her lips reassuringly, and she flinched violently and Severus drew back immediately, instantly regretting it. She calmed down after a moment.

"I suppose so." And nothing else was said about the matter. After another week of hospital stay, Hermione was allowed to leave, provided she took it easy until her whole body was completely healed and to watch herself, in other words, avoid being alone in public places. Which made sense to Hermione; she was scared to be alone. She did not know what the next days would bring.

Severus thought it would be wise if she took a "vacation" from the "university" and stayed at their mansion, where she could relax and compose herself. She had protested quite loudly, but Severus was a stubborn man. Just like her.

June Thirty-first found Hermione sitting on a leather couch in the study, reading. She was quite impressed with her husband's collection, and now found the excuse to pour over the hundreds of titles surrounding her on sweet-smelling mahogany shelves. It was about 9:00pm, and Hermione was wondering when Severus was coming home. He never really said exactly when, but Hermione always wondered if one day he'd never come home again. She shuddered, and suddenly tears began to spill from her eyes and she curled up in a ball sobbing.

It was too much. Everything that had happened, she hadn't really cried or thought about it at all since being at the hospital, shoving into the back of her mind to be forgotten, (or so she hoped). But how could you forget being kidnapped, abused, beaten, and raped by almost fifteen different men. Fifteen different Death Eater _bastards._ Yes. She didn't want to believe it herself, but she remembered every single face of every Death Eater that night, their snarling and lust-filled eyes burning into her mind's eye, almost unbearable. She could hardly close her eyes for a second without images and memories immediately jumping up into her field of vision. If she didn't have the sleeping potions the nurses gave her to use to help her sleep, she'd have nightmares every single night. Even then she had a hard time sleeping, and seemed to be suffering a delayed brain lapse from that night. Her coordination had become horrible; she dropped at least five things, forgot at least ten things, misplaced about half, and was very clumsy at least twice each day. Her vision blurred sometimes, and she felt nauseated every morning. But she didn't dare tell Severus.

She didn't dare talk to him about anything anymore. She was so frightened of what he'd do or say. Usually she could talk to him about things, but she quickly realized that that whole thing made him very uncomfortable, so she never brought it up. _I'll have to deal with it on my own,_ she thought sadly. But how could she do that? Sometimes at night, even with the potion, she woke to noises. A branch from the tree next to their bedroom window would sound like a hand scratching to open the window. Next she'd hear the floors creek right outside their door, as if someone was walking down the hall. Usually she'd never be bothered by such background noises, but now her hearing had tripled to what it was before that night and she heard almost every little sound.

She felt useless hanging around their home when she knew she should be helping at the Order, but because of her run-in with the Death Eaters, they, (meaning Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Remus) wanted her to stay out of it for a while. This made her even more angry than she already was. Why didn't they question her about the Death Eaters? She had seen almost all of them; that she was sure of. But apparently her information wasn't important. She hated to not be doing anything and being shut out from everything. Hated it.

Suddenly she heard a pop, followed by a knock from the front door. She apprehensively made her way toward the door and stood in front of it, unsure whom it was and if she should open it. Silence. Then the person knocked again.

"HERMIONE! ITS ME, HARRY!" Harry bellowed from the other side of the door, probably assuming she was upstairs. With her eardrums ringing and her heart relaxing in relief, she opened the door.

"Harry, I was right on the other side of the door," she said, humor bubbling from her voice. She surprised herself how normal she could make herself sound, fooling everyone.

"Oh, er, sorry," Harry said sheepishly, and stepped in. "I thought I'd stop by and visit; thought you'd be bored."

"Bored? Of course I am bored! I've been doing nothing and its bugging me shitless!" she laughed and gave Harry a big hug, glad to see her best friend.

"Oof, Hermione, you're squeezing me to death."

"Oh, sorry." She released him. "We can sit in the study, if you like, and we can catch up," she said, happy for the first time in days. Finally she would be able to learn what was going on at the Order from someone who'd tell her the complete story. They seated themselves comfortably on the leather couch. "So, what's happening at the Order? Severus doesn't tell me very much, and I'm dying to know what's going on."

"Hermione." She looked at him; he had a strange expression on his face.

"What is it, Harry?"

"We need to talk."

**A/N: And the best thing to do right now is…Review! Also tell me if you want for this fic. I'm gonna let you make some suggestions, ok? :)**


	5. Where Will You Be?

A/N: Okay, a lot of you are going: What do they need to talk about?!?! Well, you can interpret this in any way you want, but how I write it is how it'll be. This is going to be the last chapter for a while. I am going to take a break and yank out the other HGSS fic I've had toggling around in my head. (Don't hurt me though.) I will come back to this story; I'm just burned out on it, ok? Thanks for your feedback, it really helped!

**Chapter 5: Where Will You Be?**

"What about?" Hermione replied nervously. What did he want to talk about? Did he know something she didn't? Why was he doing this? Her thoughts were swirling, slowly mounting into a full-blown, uncontrollable panic.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you about what's happened," Harry said gently.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND?!" Hermione shouted, completely hysterical. She broke down and began sobbing, the weight of her experience too much to hold, and she hated to make Harry the victim. But wasn't she the only victim here?

"Hermione! I _want_ you to talk about it! You can't just hold this all in and feel sorry for yourself, and you cannot act like it never happened!" Harry said, shocked at her reaction, but only raising his voice a notch. Hermione grabbed him around the shoulders and clung to him, tears flowing freely and the sobs racked her body, and Harry just held her tightly, his hand stroking her back comfortingly.

"It was so horrible, Harry! I was so scared when Lucius and Draco j-jumped me. Then they grabbed me, and I c-couldn't get away; they were too strong! They, ri-ripped off my clothes, and Lucius started attacking me, so I bit and kicked him, but it didn't do any good!" She was soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. "He, r-raped me, the bastard raped me! It was so p-painful and horrible, Harry! I just wanted to die… Then Draco hit me, and all I remember is hearing more voices and different Death Eaters raping me; Voldemort was there." Harry stiffened, his nails suddenly digging into her back. She choked back another sob and began to hiccup, and he relaxed again. "That's all I remember, I kind of blacked out after a while, my whole body hurt so bad. I thought I'd never feel clean again… My pride was gone, Harry." Harry said nothing, and Hermione's sobs decreased to occasional sniffing. Harry conjured some handkerchiefs and Hermione blew her nose and wiped her tears away from her face. Hermione watched Harry through red-rimmed eyes; he was still holding her silently.

"Mione, I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Harry said, his voice sorrowful with traces of disgust and contempt at the men who did this.

"I am sorry too, Hermione." Hermione whirled to find Severus leaning again the doorway, watching them. She broke away from Harry and ran into Severus's arms, surprising him with a huge hug. Harry simply stood, his shirt soaked from her tears, and allowed them to embrace. Severus watched discreetly the expression on his face, and realized there was no trace of James in him whatsoever. His face was set in a grim mask, and his lips were tight. His green eyes were horrifying to look at, the sparkle replaced by pure fury that Severus could feel radiating from him twenty feet away. He looked at Harry, and their eyes met, and Severus suddenly realized that he saw himself, nineteen years younger.

"Were you there the whole time, Severus?" Hermione said quietly, but audible enough for both men to hear.

"Through most of it, yes," he replied. "I asked Harry to come visit you, thinking that you would open up to your best friend more easily than me." Hermione heard a faint implication of sadness in his voice, and suddenly felt rotten that she had refused to talk about it with her own husband. But Harry was her best friend, her only one, with Ron dead and her parents murdered a short while ago. He was all she had left of their childhood, and that was important to her.

"You were right," she said, and looked back at Harry, and her eyes grew wide in alarm. "Harry! Are you alright?" Severus looked knowingly at Harry; he knew that face. He put an arm around Hermione to keep her at a distance from Harry.

"I'll kill him," Harry said evenly, but he wasn't anywhere near the calm he displayed for Hermione.

"Harry-"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" He shouted, cutting Hermione off. "I'LL BLOW HIM TO PIECES, ALONG WITH EVERY OTHER DEATH EATER BASTARD! THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YOU, TO ME, AND RON, AND EVERY OTHER PERSON THEY'VE KILLED! THEY WILL PAY!!"

"Harry! Please! Calm down!" Hermione pleaded, running to him and grabbing his hands. He shoved her away, and she fell on her knees on the hardwood floor, shocked.

"Leave me alone, Hermione! Don't you understand that you finally have your first taste of what _I_ have had to deal with all my life?!" He shouted, his volume lower, but the uncontrollable fury still crackling behind his eyes. Without warning Severus steps forward and places his hands very forcefully and firmly on Harry's shoulders. At first Harry stands still, stunned. He then tries to shrug off his grip, but he only holds his shoulders tighter, holding his eye contact, obsidian eyes to emerald eyes. Hermione watches this silent confrontation with apprehension and awe. They used to hate each other, and she still didn't know how much they put up with each other, but she felt like she was watching an entire conversation, but she was deaf to the words that seemed to be passing between them. Suddenly Harry relaxes, and Severus took his hands away, and surprisingly, they shake hands. Now Hermione is even more confused.

"Thanks sir," Harry says firmly, but it is not a distant formality at all when he calls Severus 'sir'. It's almost like he is someone who suddenly has helped him realize what he needs to do and why. It wasn't brotherly, nor like a son and a father, but like two men who have found a common ground in which they can stand together, united, with an understanding that had not happened until now.

"Harry. Just do what you have to do," Severus replies quietly, and Harry nods a silent goodbye to him and then to Hermione before departing the room to let himself out. Hermione is so at a loss for words that she hardly notices that Harry has left the room.

"What just happened, Severus?" At first Severus is passive, and then a small smile.

"I don't know if I could really explain it to you."

"But what did you do to make Harry calm down?"

"I simply let him know what I went through, and that I didn't want him to end up like I did," he said after a moment. Hermione had a thought.

"Did you use Legilimency?" Hermione asked, watching Severus's face. He smirked slightly.

"Yes, a form of it, and of course, Harry has never come back to me about learning Occulmency, so it was quite easy," he replied smugly. Hermione smiled in silent laughter, and Severus lost the smirk and grew serious. "Hermione, are you okay now? You were reaching the end of the line, I was afraid you were thinking of suicide, and questioning your existence. You understand my worry, do you not? I just want to know: where will you be after this?" Hermione said nothing for almost a minute, and then she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him. He embraced her, glad that she did not flinch anymore, and felt her steady heartbeat and looked into her amber-colored eyes and for the first time in weeks saw a new kind of hope, the wall of grief and self-pity lifted to reveal happiness and relief.

"Right here," she whispered.

A/N: Last chapter for a while. The last chapter and this one are basically the same time frame, but I separated them. These two chapters were based on a phrase I thought up, which made up the title. "At the end of the line, where will you be?" Just so you know… Anyway, I will be moving on to another HGSS fic of which I have mentioned. I think I'll have that up soon, it depends. Thank you reviewers!


	6. Never Doubt A Spy

Chapter 6: Never Doubt A Spy

Still somewhat hurt, Severus let his young wife work out her problems in the following days after the "talk" by herself; she was long overdue. It grieved him that she couldn't consult with him, so he had no choice but to request Harry's assistance, much to his own displeasure. But then again, Harry had been a close and inseparable friend of hers since her first year at Hogwarts, while he had been positively ruthless to her until her sixth year, when for some reason still unknown to him to this day, began to fall for her, and she for him. He could never be Harry to her, not that he wanted to be.

Despite her protests, he felt it was for her own good that she remained at the Snape Mansion until further notice. Her begging and convincing tactics were quite advanced, but his stubbornness equaled hers; he was not to be swayed until he allowed her. This thought caused his lips to curl into his famous smirk. Until he _allowed_ her. With any of their arguments, he permitted her to win a few of them, just so she'd feel like she had her way every once in awhile.

This time, he could not have her wandering around, especially with the previous activities of hers: meeting with strangers in strange alleys, lying about going to the university, and the strange object the stranger had given Hermione. And, with the, uh, _extraordinary_ situation with the Death Eaters, he had no reason to allow her to.

His thoughts were interrupted as other Phoenix members entered the study, which he suddenly remembered was the location of the meeting. Closing his forgotten open book on his lap hurriedly, he lifted his eyes to see everyone looking at him from their positions in the numerous squishy sofas and chairs scattered around the study.

"Yes?" he grumbled, not appreciating everyone's eyes boring down on him. Nobody said anything at first, and then there was some uncomfortable shifting to his right. He snatched a glance in the direction of the intruding noise, and found the werewolf looking back at him, clearing his throat as if he was about to speak, but didn't.

"You are trying my patience, werewolf," Snape snapped again. Lupin sighed.

"Alright, Severus. We don't want to keep this from you any longer. But before I tell you what we decided, I will have to warn you not to explode or yell at us, no matter what."

What sort of warning was this? Already his spy instincts were kicking in, telling him that this was not going to be something he wanted to hear.

"The rest of the Order, including Dumbledore, have decided that your position and state of mind is much to compromised to continue spying and participating in your previous tasks against You-Know-Who," Lupin explained, his face seemingly creasing as if he was about to be struck at any second. Snape just simply sat there, wondering if his sharp ears heard that properly.

"I'm sorry, could you run that by me again?" he replied coolly, causing Lupin to grimace.

"I said, we think that because of what happened to Hermione, it is much too dangerous to have you participating in the Order's activities at this time," he repeated, and then added, "In other words, you're out, Severus, at least for the time being."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!" Snape bellowed, standing up and looking angrily at all their faces, which were trying hard to not look guilty.

"Severus, we did say not to yell at us," Dumbledore said calmly, polishing his half-moon glasses absentmindedly.

"I AM NOT YELLING!" Snape retorted furiously.

"I believe you are," chimed in Harry, surprising everyone. Snape's eyes snapped over towards the cheeky culprit, glaring at him with utmost annoyance, but some could hardly help but notice the slightest curling of a smirk, almost satisfied.

"I see you have developed a stronger opinion of me, have you, Harry?" he answered coolly. No one knew why he called him Harry or why this answer seemed almost fatherly, a mocking argument between father and son, as crazy as it seemed to everyone.

"It was my idea in the first place, Severus," Harry explained, and this really caused everyone to do a double take. Why were they calling each other by their surnames? The whole situation was mind-boggling. "After my talk with Hermione and our previous, _discussion_, that it would be best if you had a break." Harry was now standing also.

"You do realize that I exceed _all_ of you in my ability as a spy, even if my eyes were blindfolded and my hands tied," Severus pointed out, composed now, but still furious.

"I do, Severus, and I don't doubt you for a second, but I believe that Lupin and myself-" Harry hesitated to glance at Lupin for confirmation, who nodded for him to continue, "-have a, different, job for you to help us with in the meantime."

Severus considered this. It angered that they were insulting and doubting him in such a way as to say he wasn't allowed to do what he'd been doing for years, (better than any of them), against the plans of Voldemort. But he couldn't help but be both curious and suspicious (as any die-hard spy can be) about this supposedly "different job" they had in store for him. He really had no choice unless he wanted to sit around doing nothing.

"If I accept this, other job…"

"Don't worry, you will know all the details later," Lupin said reassuringly. Snape looked from Harry to Lupin, realizing he would now have to work with two of his least favorite people of the Light, but what can be done about that? Fate really must not like him, or just felt like playing around with his life and destiny to make it as miserable or unbearable as possible. But who said he believed in Fate or Destiny? No one had, least of all himself.

-

"Hermione, I'm home," Severus called, knowing she wouldn't know he was even back until he yelled. He was back much earlier than he usually was, which was usually long after dark. At the moment the low winter sun sent glaring rays through the windows of the magnificent entryway of the Snape Mansion, not that Severus really cared. He received no answer, so he went to the most logical place: the study.

Once in the hallway leading to the study, his good ears picked up Hermione's pretty voice, but suddenly he heard another voice, that of a man's. He began to tread carefully, not wanting to betray his presence. Apparently Hermione and the other voice had met when they had expected Severus to not be anywhere near. How wrong they were; how stupid. There were no anti-eavesdropping spells of any kind, and they were talking loud enough to be heard from halfway down the hall, where Severus stood.

Moving quietly, he came upon the door, and, withdrawing his wand, mouthed a spell to make their voices clearer, so he pick what they were saying. They were still talking, and he was contemplating whether he should just listen, or at some point storm in and put an end to this secret business his wife had been conducting for quite some time.

Quite rapidly, something clicked in his brain. He _knew_ he had heard that voice before, but where? Then he knew. It was the same masked and cloaked figure he had seen Hermione talking to when he had followed her that one day to the alley in London.

That voice. So familiar. But why was it familiar? The only way he'd know is if he started to listen to their conversation. Without much further ado, he put his face as close to the door as he couldand began to do what he did best: spy.


	7. Do You Love Me?

**A/N: **I am extremely happy to the two…yes, two, people who reviewed the last chapter. The diehards, of course, are my saviors. So I will personally answer their reviews as a personal thank you.

**_Wacko the Sane:_** Wow, I was pleased to know you still cared about my fic. I am deeply sorry I haven't been able to review your updates, I though you'd go on strike or something against mine. Yes, I'm fine. I'm great, in fact, because you took the time to review. J

**_Ninde Annare:_** Ninde, Ninde, Ninde…how nice it is to hear from you. I am flattered that this story is so dear to you. On that alone I would update! (Lol) Anyways, I'm hoping that there will be many chapters to come, if I have something to say about it. I know my cliffhangers are deliciously evil…I always end up doing them so I have something to go off of for the next chapter! smirksEnjoy, both of you!

**Chapter 7: Do You Love Me?**

"Look, I don't know why you thought this was a good idea," the man muttered nervously. Severus could hear him pacing back and forth.

"There was no other way. Sev would not let me out of here if it was on a leash," Hermione said exasperatedly. Snape smirked to himself.

"Oh? So you are just a little pet of his…at the end of a leash?" the man cut in bitterly. "Tell me, Hermione, do you even love him? Do you?"

"You are impossible! Do not be so critical of him, please," Hermione said softly, but with vehemence.

"You did not answer my question." Severus nervously adjusted his knee. Did she have any doubts about marrying him? Did she love him?

"Why should that matter? This has nothing to do with him," she retorted impatiently. Severus wasn't so sure about that.

"I'm not so sure about that. He will find out sooner or later, and he will become involved," the man said forcefully. Suddenly his voice changed, and it became almost gentle. "Hermione, you don't have to stay with him if you don't want to. If you don't love him…"

"Don't you _dare_ say anything like that ever again!" Hermione spat out hysterically.

"Think about it Hermione. It's been a year; the excitement has worn off. Do you really think you share enough with this man to spend your entire life with him? He will grow old long before you and die long before you. You'll look back and realize what a waste of your life it was," he replied calmly. Snape was now both very angry and more scared than he ever thought he could be. Was she, dare he think it, _unfaithful_? "Come with me. You don't have to be imprisoned with him anymore if you don't really love him. We'll do this together. Hermione, if we succeed, we can change the world. You know better than me that, You-Know-Who, is winning, no matter what people like us have done."

"Leave. We have no more to discuss," Hermione said curtly, and began to move towards the door, but then was stopped by the man. From what Severus knew of the study, he had moved around the couch to block her way. Thank Merlin he did.

"No! You do not understand! Look at what showed up at my door." The man showed her something, and Severus heard the crinkle of paper.

"What is this?" Hermione whispered, her voice shaky.

"It's a note. A warning. Don't you understand, Hermione? They're on to us. They know we're meeting in secret. I'll bet you a galleon Snape is already on your ass about all this, and is watching you like an overbearing mother goose." _Goose?_ Snape thought angrily, _I'd give him a goose in a second!_ "We need to plan this carefully. When can we meet next?" Hermione kicked at something.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," she sighed tiredly. "How about, in a couple of days, I'll contact you, and, um, let you know then."

"Mione, please…" the man said almost pleadingly. Snape suddenly started. Mione? Not very many people called her Mione. He was starting to get more furious by the minute. He badly wanted to first punch the life out of that mysterious man and hex the hell out of him second.

"No! Just go. We've talked for too long anyway, and about the wrong things." And with that there was a prompt pop; the man had Apparated. Hermione picked up something and threw it across the room with a loud thud. Probably a book, but he'd never thought she would disrespect a book in such a way. Severus stood up as carefully as he could, but he was quite stiff, and his legs were asleep. He thought he was either going to burst from anger or from apprehension. That conversation he had just had just probed into the deepest fears he had felt as far back as the first year they were together. Did she really love him? Of course, she had said so, but what the man had said was too agreeable with his actual worries. He placed his hands against the wall and just leaned on them, deep in thought. He faintly heard Hermione crying on the other side of the wall. When he could bear it no longer, he exited the hallway as briskly as he could, and retired to the bedroom. He would not go back to the Grimmauld Place tonight, or the day after that. After all, he was "out" of the main stream of the Order anyway, except for the job that Lupin and Harry had implied he help with. Why go back? Plus, he _really_ needed to think things over.

>-()-

He waited for an ample amount of time to pass, then began to walk back to the study, where he believed she still was. He had timed himself well, for if this had been a normal day, this would have been the time he'd have come home. He almost wished he had. Would have saved him a lot of ache and pain, and not the physical kind either. He knocked on the study door, and let himself in.

The sight before him was enough to make his heart melt, if that was possible. But he was not the Snape he used to be. Hermione had moved him in a way he never thought possible, just as she did now. Rays of the setting sun crept through the curtains of the majestic window on the other side of the study, and cast almost a silhouette over Hermione's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep on the leather couch with a pile of books at her feet, one on her lap, and what seemed a fortress of tissues surrounding her like a wall. She must have been crying a lot more than he thought. Immediately his heart reached out to her, wanting to comfort her badly. But he stopped himself. This woman, his wife, was doing so many things that screamed unfaithfulness and some other deep thing he did not know of…yet. He lowered himself down gently to his knees in front of her, and watched her sleep silently. She looked so beautiful when she slept, not that she wasn't when she was awake. He gently pulled her mountainous sheet of curls from her face to tuck them behind her ear. She moaned slightly and her eyes fluttered. He kneeled there before her, almost transfixed; he still loved her. But he had one burning question eating away at his soul that he so badly wanted to ask her. _Does she love me? Did she ever love me?_

"Sev…?" His eyes refocused on her face, which was occupied with open eyes, soft chocolate ones that were drowsy with sleep. "Sev!" she suddenly shot up, and saw the scene about her, and frantically tried to get rid of the tissues, but Severus didn't need the tissues to notice that her eyes were very red from crying. He gently, but firmly, put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"You're…back," she said, as if she'd just realized it, casting her eyes down at her lap.

"Herm," he said just as softly.

"Yes?" she answered, still not looking at him.

"Do you love me?" he said gently. Hermione's shoulders tightened, and he dropped his hands to rest on her thighs. She did not answer.

"Do you love me?" he said again, now very afraid, and if she had looked up, she would have seen the pained terror in his eyes.

"You know I do," she finally said, looking into his eyes with what seemed such sincerity, he was moved. _But how can I trust that?_

"Really, Hermione."

"What else do you want me say!" she suddenly shouted, standing up and brushing past him to stand by the window. He got up and crept up gently behind her and placed his arms around her, with his chin on the top of her head. She leaned against him, almost as if she couldn't hold herself up. They stayed like that for a minute or so, and if anyone had been looking at the window, they would have probably been able to witness the most beautiful picture on Earth before their eyes. Truly, it was a wondrous scene for the eye to behold.

"Anything," he murmured softly after a moment. She sighed prettily.

"Severus, we live together, we read books together, we talk to each other well into the night, we wear the rings of binding marriage, we've kissed, we've slept in the same bed, we've taken care of each other, we've protected each other, we understand each other, we do practically everything with each other…we've shared the most intimate thing two people can share…" This last statement caused her to smile faintly.

"But do you love me?" he repeated, whispering softly in her ear, desperately wanting a straight answer. She turned around slowly, and pulled him gently with her, and he complied by turning and sitting on the window seat. Then she sank carefully into his lap, looking him straight in the eye, which mildly pleased him and made his hopes jump. He placed his hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers in the ends of his hair.

"What more proof do you want?" she said, an almost provocative look on her face, seductively gazing at him.

"All the proof you have to offer," he answered coolly, his own grin revealing the intense humor and thoughts crossing his mind. She chuckled lightly and airily, with a happiness he hadn't seen in a while.

"You asked for it," she warned playfully, and placed her lips on his, and he readily complied, holding her close, the heat of her body against his coupled with the herbal scent of her hair and perfume which she always seemed to have on, was quite intoxicating. She did not hurry herself in the kiss, so he did not ask for any more. He thought she almost wanted to prove how well their lips molded together; fitting together perfectly, and he simply enjoyed this. This was a different kind of kiss, one he hadn't experienced before. There was so much emotion, so much power, that he was almost about to fall over; only her hands and arms around his neck steadied him. She was giving him her soul; she was pouring her soul and her love into the kiss, which was still chaste. So he thought he'd ask for a bit more, and gently probed her lips with his tongue, and she opened her mouth so quickly and eagerly he almost broke the kiss, but her firm grip on his neck prevented it. His emotions were running on high feverish energy, and he began to put his back into it, and she pressed herself as close to him as she could, the kiss becoming more intensified with every passing second.

It was so beautiful; Severus thought he felt tears coming in his eyes, but none came. He was so grateful. So grateful that he now knew she still loved him. And, Merlin, she was _showing_ it with an intensity he didn't think she had. The kiss grew desperate; he started to inch off his robes, and she sensed his intentions and practically yanked off his robes, and moved immediately to his shirt buttons, which was one of her favorites, (a black silk shirt with silver embroidery in the cuffs). They broke the kiss for a split second as Severus unceremoniously discarded it on the floor next to the pile of his robes, and they immediately became locked again, her hands scanning almost hungrily over his lean muscular chest and shoulders. Severus could not wait any longer; he gently picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep them from dragging, and he maneuvered them around the couch, somehow through the closed door, down the hall, and up to their bedroom, where they would continue their activities. Severus felt so happy; her sweet taste was making him go crazy, and she was just as eager as he was. He wondered if any couples shared something as powerful as this with each other. But now that he thought of it, he really didn't give a damn. After all, what man such as him didn't want a wife that loved him and was eager to do anything for him and desired him above any other for love, intimacy, pleasure, and an entire lifetime of companionship? None. But then again, he was better off than many other men out there. God, he was truly a lucky bastard who didn't deserve any of this. And yet, here he was; and he wished for nothing else.

-

**A/N: **Jeez. I'm going to have to tread carefully about updating. Anyway, I think this is my FAVORITE chapter so far. I love it. You know what's also funny? I'm _still_ getting reviews for LDCFAP. It's funny, because one recent reviewer said: "OMG! WRITE A SEQUEL!" Yeah. Need I say more? Tell me what you think of this chapter. Ta ta!


	8. Arguments Of Different Sorts

**A/N: **Yay, I got some reviews! I am excited! Yes, I loved that last chapter. I'm so sorry to all of you who hate cliffhangers…its just they leave me something to go off of for the next chapter. Which is best: a cliffie, or writer's block? I'd say the first, without question. God forbid I should have writer's block. Why would happen to all of you, vainly waiting for a new chapter? (You get what I am saying?) Some comments…

**Ptirobo-**I know the mysterious man cliffie is very trying…but unfortunately his true identity will not be revealed for quite a while! (Grins wickedly) So sit back and accept it for now, cause you're not going to know for quite a while! (I'm sorry, no other way around it).

**Ninde Annare-**You still driving those librarians crazy moving from computer to computer? (JKJK) I don't know how often you sneak on to one, but hopefully you can be able to see this update and the Title Undecided update in due time! Until the next review!

**Natsuyori-**Damn right it was brilliant! And not just brilliant, _bloody_ brilliant, in the words of Ron!

**Wacko the Sane-**I would not be the one to tell you if snippety is a word…but Word thinks it is as least spelled right (LOL). Yes, you're right, there are very few people that call her Mione. Of course, besides the obvious two, try to think of some others that would know her as that. Hint: it is most likely someone who attended Hogwarts at the same as Hermione. HUGE HINT! Happy guessing. As for the 'I love you' thing, I must tell you that I detest extremely mushy scenes, if I can AVOID them. One reviewer for LDCFAP pointed out that they liked how the 'proposal' went. It wasn't this: 'I'll love you always and will you spend your life with me?' crap. Snape just shoved it on her finger, which I sincerely think he is capable of! I like that style, and by god its going to stay that way! (Of course, if you were Sev, it would be entirely different, wouldn't it? But you know, that would be just downright creepy.)

I love you all! (Maybe some others will get the hint and review too…) Nah.

**Chapter 8: **

"What have you found out?" came a raspy voice, thick with evil and cruel intentions. Wormtail cringed under his master's reptilian gaze.

"The Mudblood is being helped, Master," he squeaked.

"By whom?" Voldemort drawled, getting impatient with his fidgety little minion. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy burst in the room with a flourish.

"Malfoy!" the Dark Lord hissed annoyingly. Lucius Malfoy may be his second, (theoretically, the one who did his dirty work) but that did not mean Voldemort appreciated him interrupting.

"Master…" Lucius folded his robes neatly around him to fall at his master's feet. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed as Lucius kissed his feet.  
"Lucius, you failed to kill the Mudblood the first time, and to catch Snape. You hardly deserve the right to live," Voldemort snarled, kicking Lucius's head savagely and stepping over his groveling form to bear down on Wormtail.

"Who is helping the bitch? Tell me!" he demanded.

"I…don't really know, master." Wormtail quivered, but had enough wits to continue. "I only know that she has several contacts that even her own side don't know about. I know the address of the person who is her primary contact, but not who it is."

"And did you leave the note?" Voldemort asked incredulously. Really, were any of his Death Eaters capable of anything unless they were under the Imperious Curse or their hand was held every step of the way? Their stupidity was starting to disgust him, more so than ever.

"Yes! Yes, of course Master!" Wormtail stuttered, relieved that his master was not going to punish him…just yet.

"At least you did something right…for once," Voldemort muttered darkly, but it was enough to make Wormtail puff up with some pride.

"Master, please, allow me another chance at this! I will find out more than that stupid rat ever would!" Lucius stood, speaking to Voldemort's back, trying to look formidable, but failing because of the bruise emerging under his left ear along his jawbone.

"Lucius, I am not interested in your pathetic whining," the Dark Lord hissed, turning swiftly to clasp Lucius around the throat with one long-fingered bony hand and squeezing experimentally, waiting for the gurgle, which came. "You will find her other, contacts, and question them in a way you see fit. Do you understand?" A strangled noise was the only reply. "Get out of my sight!" he snarled, and threw Lucius from him, who retreated gasping and massaging his bruised throat. Wormtail began to scurry away, thinking the order was for him. Voldemort angrily reached out an arm and rasped out a spell, which froze Wormtail in his place. "Not you, idiot!" he snarled. "I need you to take some others with you and kill that contact of hers and burn the house to the ground. Is that clear?" Voldemort seized Wormtail by the throat and began shaking him. Wormtail nodded rapidly and Voldemort released him, after which Wormtail scurried out of the room. Sighing, Voldemort crossed the room to sit in his chair, twiddling absent-mindedly with his wand in his long, bony fingers, thinking.

The Mudblood must not be harmed, he realized suddenly. He had thought she was working on something that was part of a plot against him. Instead, her "work" she was doing was so secret, even her own side didn't know about it. He didn't know what it was, yet, but when he did, he would certainly show up once it was completed and use it for his own means. She was doing the dirty work for him, and that, he thought, smiling with his lipless mouth, was bliss in itself.

Severus had experienced the most pleasurable night with Hermione to date. No doubt about that. She seemed _alive_ again, and it showed throughout their intimacy. He was extremely pleased with himself…so much so he probably looked like a puffed up rooster lying in bed next to her. But he didn't really care. No, there was no way Severus was going to give a damn about what anyone said or did anymore. Hermione loved him, and that was the only thing that mattered.

He rolled over to watch her sleep when he found her already awake, gazing at him in a way that made him want to pounce on her again. She smiled and sat up, the sheets falling away from her as she drew closer and began massaging his shoulders. Relief washed over Severus's entire body, the tension falling away like honey poured from a spoon. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Is this all enough prove for you?" she whispered.

"Mmm, yes…" Severus murmured as her hands kneaded his shoulders and neck.

"I love you." Severus snapped out of his dreaminess and looked at her. Never had she been so direct before.

"I love you too," he answered back after a moment's hesitation, the words still strange for him to say out loud.

"I don't want any strings attached to our relationship, Severus," Hermione said seriously, still massaging him. He stiffened.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily. He didn't want to hear where this was going; he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"I just want to know that if we have any personal secrets that we don't want to share, that they remain disclosed…that we respect one another's privacy. You understand, Sev?"

"I know what you're saying, but Hermione-" He shifted around to hold her in his arms. "You can tell me anything."

"I know."

"Then why won't you tell me whom you were talking to yesterday in the study?" he slipped out, and she coughed, but it sounded like 'shit'.

"You were spying on me!" she said angrily.

"Herm…I am a spy, and _always_ will be. It's what I do," Severus replied as gently as he could, knowing he'd touched a nerve.

"But why do you have to spy on _me_?" she protested, still perturbed.

"I came home early, and was looking for you. Would you rather of had me storm right into the room?" he asked.

"No... But what stopped you?" she replied indignantly.

"I had the distinct feeling the man did not want to have his identity known," Severus pointed out.

"Indeed he would not!" she retorted. Seeing his face, she spluttered, "I have _no_ intimate relationship with him. He is a _friend_; nothing more."

"Let's hope so," Severus said warningly, but with a smirk. Hermione threw a pillow at him. He held her in silence for a few moments.

"It's a project, that's all I can tell you," she said finally. "I made up the university thing for my parents and everybody else so people would not worry about what I was doing. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because they know even the tiniest little thing about it; the Dark Lord might try to get it out of them, with means that constitute extreme torture. He won't stop killing those I love until he finds out."

"Hermione, you can _tell me_. And I can give you help," Severus said quietly, clasping her shoulders gently.

"No." Severus dropped his hands. "I'm sorry. This is just too dangerous to let anyone else know. It would jeopardize the project." They lay beside each other in silence for several minutes. One would think they'd just had a huge fight and were sulking.

"Very well, Hermione. But I will warn you now, and keep this to heart, I _will_ find out what you are doing, and I'm sorry; if it's not safe, I _will_ stop you…even though you are my wife." He then abruptly rolled over and got out of bed to change. Hermione didn't try to argue with him anymore.

"I'm going to Headquarters. I would advise you not to wander around; not when the Dark Lord or his cronies might find you again. Of course, nothing I've said has stopped you from doing anything." Hermione winced. "But it is just a gentle request from someone you loves you. Good bye, Herm. I will see you later tonight, if not earlier." And with that he Apparated, which concerned Hermione because it was dangerous.

This whole argument they'd had made her think. She badly wanted to share this with Severus…after all, he was her husband, and he was insanely talented in Potions, probably one of the best in the world. But he would object and stop her once he knew what it was…it was much too dangerous if he knew anyway; the Dark Lord would surely try to use him as a weapon to manipulate her into giving the 'project' up to Voldemort, and that would be catastrophe. It really wasn't specifically supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. It was something she vowed to complete after Ron was killed. His death fueled her idea, however crazy it was, and she was determined to make it happen. She managed to find a few people to help her, and she was about halfway done, but not at all near her goal. She needed no interruptions or setbacks, or it could take years, and by then everyone would be dead anyway. She had to keep going, and just watch over her shoulder for the Dark Side, and for her own side. She hated keeping this from everyone, but it was for his own good, and that of the wizarding world.

"Hermione!" The door slammed open and a black robed man staggered in. Hermione hastily covered herself with the sheets; she still wasn't dressed as she was sitting in bed, naked, and gazed in horror at the bloody man before her.

"What are you _doing_ here!" she cried, half in annoyance and half in concern.

"They…found…me…" her contact gasped out. "I-I had to fight them off…just barely escaped." He leaned heavily against the dresser.

"Escaped who?" Hermione asked, extremely disturbed and frightened.

"Death Eaters…burned, house…" he croaked.

"That note! They really did know where you lived," Hermione realized with horror.

"Yes…that's why I waited…for them…to come," he cracked softly.

"Why didn't you just leave before they found you?" she demanded. He was really being quite foolish. He always had been foolish.

"Hermione," he said slowly, still recovering breath, "I've been…running away from everything…my _entire_ life…" he sat on the bed next to her. Hermione drew the sheet up closer; she was still only covered by it alone, but he didn't seem to notice in his condition. "I…wasn't about…to let these people get their way," he finished, his speech more sure and even now. "I had to knock a few of those bastards out when I could. I'm not weak anymore Hermione. I am not afraid anymore, not of death, or Voldemort and what might happen if he wins. I know that with this project, I won't be alone ever again." Hermione began to get teary-eyed. Her contact choked to conceal his emotion. "I'm, _so _lonely. And I will be for the rest of my life. There's nothing I can do to make my life any better, not without this project…" Hermione clasped his hands, not caring that they were smeared with blood.

"You _can_ do something about it! I don't know why you are so dependant. I can help you, but first, you have to help yourself." He lifted his head.

"I guess," he said doubtfully, his eyes wandering, and suddenly they jumped back to focus on Hermione, the gaze intense and emotional. Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise, and before she even knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, and his arm, with all its bloodiness, had pulled her forward and impulsively clenched around her neck and shoulders. Hermione, extremely shocked, sat there for several moments, stunned to the point she couldn't resist. He kissed her harder, pushing her backward, seeming so incredibly desperate; she wanted to slap him. But finally she snapped out of her initial shock and tried to gently push him away with her right hand, while her other hand was supporting her as she sat up. He immediately drew his face away as if she was on fire, but continued to keep a tight grip on her. She just stared at him in shock, and when he looked her in the eye, he suddenly realized that her chest and stomach where completely exposed, and he hastily stood and turned away, and she saw the red creeping on his face as he turned. She slipped out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom, and looking at her self, realized she was covered with blood. Hastily she threw on one of Severus's shirt that had been lying on the floor and dashed back out.

He turned back around when he heard her behind him, but blushed red again and spluttered, "You're still not dressed!"

"You've seen as much anyway already. I'm fine. You are not," and she took his arm and laid him on the bed, and rushed to gather some medical and healing supplies, trying to keep herself busy so he wouldn't talk. She could feel his eyes, not staring at her, per say, but just gazing at her, in nothing but Sev's shirt, one of his black cuffed ones.

"You know," he started as she was moving about the bedroom, "I am not that bad off, and now that I've been here awhile, I've calmed down." And with that he started to sit up, but cringed loudly in pain and she rushed to his side and gently pushed him back down.

"Sure you're alright," she muttered under her breath. "Take off your shirt," she said, bring out the special salve.

"What?"

"Take off your shirt."

"W-why?" was his stuttered reply.

"I need to look at your injuries, stupid," she laughed, and helped his tear off his mangled shirt, revealing a grossly bloody and cut chest, but it was a very muscular one, and his arms were also very toned and bulging. She was impressed. But she was more impressed with his wounds. They were numerous and all over. It seemed like many of them extended all over his body. She first cleaned all the cuts on his upper body and torso, and used her wand (which she found after much searching) to minimize his bruises and bring down the swellings.

"Take off you pants," she said when she was done.

"_What!_" he squeaked, so high it was almost inaudible.

"You are like one big battle wound all on your own, and your pants are in a horrible state anyway," she said exasperatedly, and tore the ripped material off of him. Once again, impressed. Thankfully, his boxers were not that damaged, so he still had some dignity. However, the bulge in his boxers obviously caused by their little kissing thing and seeing her naked and such, stripped him of any such dignity. _Oh Gods!_

"I'm sorry," he said sadly after a bit, and she froze in the process of bandaging his ankle, which was sprained slightly with a couple broken toes. "About, well, kissing you," he said sheepishly, the long cut across his cheek as he gritted his teeth in embarrassment. "I, I just don't know what came over me." She pretended not to be really listening, but he continued. "I've.." he took in a deep breath," worshipped the ground you walked on, the air you breathed, and the space you occupy on this Earth ever since I met you, way back when we were just eleven years old. Of course, I didn't know what I was feeling, I didn't know what love was," he said haltingly, as this was very personal for him. Hermione slowly was wrapping the bandage around his stomach, the closeness and personal confession making her conscience. "But of course you simple were just a friend, helping me out of every fix I got in to keep me out of trouble. You always helped me on homework; I wouldn't have graduated if it hadn't been for you. You've always been there for me…and I hope, that now, I can be there for you," he finished, gently touching her cheek. She stiffened, and he dropped it immediately. "I understand," he said, his voice hard.

"No! I didn't mean to react so violently. I'm sorry. But you've forgotten, _I'm married to Severus now, and there's nothing-_"

"Hermione!" he said suddenly, his face somewhat hopeful, but reserved. "Remember what I had said at our last meeting? The offer still stands." Hermione looked at him in horror.

"Don't you ever think that!" she said shrilly, her hands shaking, and he took her hands, but she snatched them away and got up and walked over to look out the window. "After you left, I was crying my eyes out, and I feel asleep. He came back, we talked, we kissed, and he carried me to this very room and we had sex in this very bed! I, AM, TAKEN!"

"Whatever. It still stands. I'll go." He got up, still in his boxers, and obviously not thinking clearly and she quickly moved in his way to the door, still in only Sev's shirt, also not thinking clearly.

"Are you insane? They'll kill you!" He shrugged.

"What does it matter?"

"You matter! To me! You are a close friend, like a brother. You're staying here," she said firmly.

"Sure…whatever," he said dejectedly, sitting on the bed.

"Go to sleep." He shook his head no, so she waved her wand and said a spell, and he dropped like a log, almost spread-eagled in sleep. She pulled him onto to the bed, evanesced the bloody sheets to be replaced with new sheets, a convenient spell Sev taught her. And with that, she dressed, sat on her window seat, and watched him sleep, wondering what in the hell she'd do with him.

**A/N:** So many hints about who he is, you should be able to guess. The ball's in the air, who's gonna catch it? I know it's long, but then I realized he was still bloody, so I had to work that out. I had to do this chap in bits and pieces, and now its done and ready for reviews! (I apologize for grammar and typo errors, have no time to check).


	9. Speculations, Soot, and Secrets

**A/N: **5 reviews! Yay! You guys are guessing a lot of people, but all are roughly from the same category. Of course, I told one reviewer a bit ago that you would not know who it is for a long time, but I will tell you one thing: It is NOT Ron! (I'm sorry; he's not coming back from the dead). Not right now, at least. Oops! I'm revealing way way too much… I better such my freaking mouth! Enjoy, and PLEASE kindly review!

OoOoOoO

**Chapter 9: **

Severus muddled over their argument over and over in his head. He was bitter about it; she of course loved him, but that was nothing to him if she didn't _trust_ him. But then again, he wasn't very trusting of her either at this point. _Damn! _Severus grumbled to himself. _Why can't we just share everything with each other? Isn't that what a perfect couple should do? _Then again, he had no idea if even _the _perfect couple did that, and he certainly doubted he and Hermione were the perfect couple. But a couple, married for a year, nonetheless.

First off, he considered their personalities. Almost identical in nature, but not in context, and of course she lacked the dark part he had. But lately, it seemed she had that side to her also. They were both curious, stubborn as jackasses, had an extreme thirst for knowledge, determined, and at points sarcastic. Of course, Hermione possessed a much softer feminine side to all this. He, of course, was still the dark brooding figure, apt to drama, and never missed the chance to pass out a witty clip to anyone who deserved it. Oh, yes, that too: they both were quick to anger and quick to use their minds and tongues.

Most of these traits of course, were what brought them together, besides the physical attraction. _Hermione_…Severus thought dreamily. He reckoned he fell in love with her again and again everyday. Her sparkling eyes, luscious curls, and smoothly shaped cute face, full, kissable lips, and of course, her stubborn chin and meek smile. Not to mention her satisfying curves. Her laugh gave almost the same effect on him as a shot of Firewhiskey would, filling him from top to bottom with a burning, warm, and tingling sensation. Her hands were small and delicate, and her soft simple skin sent chills down his spine.

Of course, then there was the question of Hermione herself: why was she crazy about him? Severus Snape. He was her former Professor, for Merlin's sake, who was much more older than her. He supposed she liked that he was older; she had spoken before of how men her own age were wavering, immature, and inexperienced. This caused him to smirk a little in satisfaction. But really, what did she think of their relationship, if she stepped back and viewed it through someone else's eyes? He didn't even want to know, and he didn't give a damn. Enough said. He had to meet Harry and Lupin (which he sorely was not looking forward to seeing) in a few minutes in the study of Grimmauld Place.

"There you are Severus!" Lupin said in his usual disgustingly cheerful demeanor. Severus groaned out loud. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Joyous," he drawled sarcastically, but Lupin didn't take the hint. Instead he led Severus into the study, where Harry was already waiting, sitting with his legs up on the leather couch, a book resting on his lap, his eyes intent and face drawn in relaxed concentration. Severus, seeing him like this, realized how young he really was; Hermione's age, of course, but he suddenly became aware of how much Harry had been exposed to throughout his entire life. His relationship with Harry was at least tolerable, but he did not like Harry in any affectionate way whatsoever. He still saw his father in him, and that was one thing he just couldn't let go.

"Alright, since we're all here," Lupin began, "we can explain what we'd like you to help us with." Harry closed his book with a loud slap and sat up, and Lupin and Severus took their seats in two armchairs across from Harry. Severus waited coolly, but inside he was nervous.

"We are worried about Hermione," Lupin said finally. Severus raised his eyebrows.

"No…really?" he retorted sarcastically, not interested in them telling him something he was already aware of.

"Now, you know first hand, as well as myself and Remus, what Hermione's been through in the past up until now," Harry said openly. "We shall not doubt how well we all know Hermione, in varying degrees." Severus smirked at that. "We want to find out what she's up to."

"You never believed the university story?" Severus said questioningly.

"Of course not," said Harry matter-of-factly. Lupin nodded in agreement. "If Hermione was at the university she said she was at, she would be talking endlessly about it for hours upon end until we grew sick of her. And, as you know, this entire past year she's barely said two words about how she occupies her day."

"We want to figure out if she is doing anything, suspicious, and what it is," Lupin said, and Severus snapped around to look at him.

"Meaning?" he growled dangerously, but Lupin was unperturbed.

"Severus, we both know that you will be very bias about anything that questions Hermione's loyalties." Severus jumped out of his chair, fists clenched and jaw set grimly.

"Are you implying that my _wife_ is helping the Dark Lord? That she is a double agent!" he snarled.

"Severus! Sit down. We are not implying anything of that sort about Hermione," Harry said sternly, and Severus sat down again, disgruntled.

"We are only considering every possible explanation to her strange behavior and secrecy," Lupin added gently.

"So we ask you," Harry continued, "if you know anything else that Hermione has said to you, anything, that might help us." Severus thought for a minute. Harry and Lupin waited patiently, thinking as well. Suddenly Severus remembered something.

"Wait," he started. Harry and Lupin snapped to attention. "I remember one thing she told me a long time ago, the day she found out her parents died. I don't know if it has any significance, but now that I think about, it's strange."

"What'd she say?" Harry asked. Severus rubbed his temples, trying to remember exactly what she said.

"She said, something along the lines, 'I can't fight back Severus, it's not in me. The only thing I can do is mend the damage he has caused,' or something like that."

"By he, she meant Voldemort?" Harry questioned, and both Severus and Lupin winced, unable to help themselves.

"Yes. I had told her the only thing we could do was fight back," Severus added.

"What do you think she meant by 'mending the damage'?" Lupin said thoughtfully out loud.

"Could she be trying to fight Voldemort all on her own?" Harry offered.

"Not alone." Harry and Lupin looked at Severus in surprise. "She's not doing it alone."

"What are you talking about, Severus?" Lupin said worriedly.

"Spit it out; is there someone helping her?" said Harry, clearly disturbed.

"I don't know who it is, but I have witnessed two meetings she has had with a man," Severus said carefully.

"Did you see who it was?" Lupin asked excitedly.

"No. I've never seen his face, nor do I recognize his voice." Harry and Lupin visibly sagged in disappointment. "When I approached her about him, she refused to tell me anything about him, what they were doing, or his real identity. All I know is that he is someone her age, and she seemed to know him pretty well, and he knows her from somewhere. He seemed pretty infatuated with her, but she has blocked his, well, I guess you would call it, advances." Severus took a breath; he hadn't told anyone else about this, and it still pained him, and it probably showed in his body language and tone of voice.

"Remus…" Harry said weakly, looking at the last remaining Marauder friend of his. Lupin saw the look on his face, and shook his head sadly.

"No, Harry, it is not Ron. Ron is dead. I saw his body myself when they took it away. I saw the scar." Harry instinctively put his hand to his own scar. At this moment, Severus felt sorry for Harry. Ron, however stupid and reckless he was, and a Weasley, he was a loyal and true friend to Harry, and now he was gone, and clearly Harry and Hermione still grieved for him. _Wait a minute._

"Could what Hermione's doing be in some connection with Ron's death? Is she trying to get revenge?" Severus said, the thought bursting forth.

"No, Hermione has never been prone to revenge…but I wouldn't put it past her," Harry replied truthfully, and Severus had to agree.

"Well, what do we propose to start with first?" Lupin said diplomatically, and steered Harry and Severus back to the task at hand.

"I will look up in the files to see who from our graduating class at Hogwarts is not accounted for or is missing," Harry offered. "Maybe we can pinpoint who she's meeting with, if the man's whereabouts make any connection with Hermione."

"Great. I will talk with Albus and see if any mysterious or suspicious has come to the Ministry's attention, and think of possible leads," Lupin added. "What will you do, Severus?"

"I will…see if I can find anything in Hermione's belongings that can give us clues," Severus said uncomfortably. He really didn't feel like going through Hermione's things, but what choice did he have? "I'll also just keep my eye on her for the time being."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, looking at the other two men.

"No one else must know about this. We don't want anyone to suspect anything of Hermione," Lupin said sensibly. "Only Albus knows."

"Good. Then are we finished?" Severus said impatiently. He really didn't feel right leaving Hermione as long as he had already.

"I believe so," Harry said, sighing. And with that they went their separate ways. Harry went back to reading; Lupin went down to help Mr. Weasley with some chores, and Severus apparated back home, anxious about his wife might be doing with him gone.

OoOoOoO

"Hermione?" Hermione stirred, and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, trying to clear them as she fought her grogginess. _Oh no! I fell asleep? What am I-_ She looked up and was relieved it was not Severus gazing at her.

"I see you are up," she said after a moment.

"Yeah. Thanks for uh, patching me up," he said weakly. Hermione got up, and realized she was still undressed, with just Sev's shirt on still.

"Um, I'm going to change. Just, sit down," she said firmly, and he reluctantly sank carefully into the chair she had just been sitting in, and once she was satisfied he was settled, she went into the bathroom, taking some clothes with her. She freshened up, and when she came out, he was gone. Panicking, she dashed out of the room. She found him not too far off, trying vainly to get down the winding staircase at the end of the hall, and obviously in pain, judged from the curses leaking unbidden from his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione said crossly, folding her arms across her chest, looking like an over-bearing mother hen.

"Out…of, here," he answered huffily, and grimaced as he tried to bring himself back around.

"_Mobilicorpus_," Hermione said simply, holding out her wand, and the still awake and very angry man rose in the air flat as a board. As she guided his floating and cursing body, she couldn't help but laugh. He never cursed this much when he was younger. It was quite comical.

"Would you put me down? I am fine, and I refuse to be your goddamn prisoner!" he was yelling, but she ignored him. He was wrong.

"You're not going anywhere," Hermione said cheerfully, then changed her tone. "I will not have you running around. You will be killed!"

"I will not," he grumbled, just to be contradictory, but he knew she was right.

"Hermione, I'm, I'm sorry about, earlier." Hermione set his floating form back on the bed, which she had cleaned, and sighed. He sat up.

"You do not have to keep apologizing, I told you that. You were, vulnerable, and lonely, and couldn't help yourself." He bowed his head, ashamed. She gently tipped his chin up so they were eye to eye, and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes.

"You are a good friend to me," she whispered. "And I will never forget that you are helping me repair the damage the Dark One has caused."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it will work?" He watched her face as she bit her lip in concentration. He remembered she always did that when thinking hard.

"I don't know, really. But I've put enough into this to sure as hell try to make it work," she said finally, her jaw set determinedly.

"As am I," he said softly, putting his bandaged hand over hers in support. He wanted their project to work as much as she did.

"I know." They sat on the bed like that in silence for a few moments, enjoying the quiet. This was interrupted by a loud 'bloody hell!' that came from downstairs.

"Shit!" they both said in unison.

"We have to hide you," Hermione said, helping him up. "That's Severus. He can't know you're here!" She led him down the hall and found a deserted room they never used and brought him into it. It was an old guest room with its own bathroom, the colors of the room and its accessories being black and mauve. It was dusty and smelled old, but fit for her contact to hide in.

"Like I want him to!" he said, his voice getting high-pitched.

"Okay, no sound, no movement, nothing. I'll be back to check on you when I get a chance. No sound, understand?" she said firmly.

"Yes! Yes, now go, before he suspects something," he said hurriedly, and Hermione exited the room and went down the stairs quickly to greet her husband.

"Shit!" came Severus's angry voice again, and Hermione walked faster.

"Sev! What's happened?" And what met her sight was a very intriguing scene. Severus had tried to travel home by Floo, but forgot that the kitchen fireplace was blocked, so he was stuck behind the grating, in a very uncomfortable position. It was really quite hilarious.

"Well?" came an indignant growl. "Aren't you going to get me out of here!" But Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't answer. "Goddammit, woman! Stop laughing and _get me out of here_!" he snarled, and Hermione kept laughing, and tears were pouring down. She finally managed to get her wand out and giggle out a spell that removed the grating, and Severus tumbled unceremoniously out, covered in soot from head to toe and looking very embarrassed and angry indeed.

"Severus, how could you forget about that fireplace?" she said, still laughing through her teeth. He had no answer and turned red in the cheeks. She began laughing again, and Severus was getting angrier by the minute, but by now it was mocking.

"Is there _any_ way I can get you to shut up?" he said out loud almost to himself.

"Prob-probably not," she gasped out, holding her stomach. Severus finally couldn't take her uncontrollable laughter any longer and crossed swiftly to her, took her in a tight embrace, captured her mouth in a demanding kiss, soot and all.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: **Okay, little attempt at some humor. Just put it into a mental picture of Sev in a ball and wads of robes stuck in a fireplace…priceless.


End file.
